mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Wii
Mario Kart Wii is a kart racing video game by Nintendo for the Wii console and the sixth game in the Mario Kart series, the fourth for a home console. The game was released on April 10th, 2008 in Japan, April 11th, 2008 in Europe, April 24th, 2008 in Australia and April 27th, 2008 in the US. The game is packaged with the Wii Wheel accessory. It is designed to house the Wii Remote to allow more intuitive and conventional steering. However, it does support the Wii Classic Controller and the Nintendo GameCube controller as well. Mario Kart Wii is the second game in the series to support online multiplayer via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Nintendo, learning from their mistakes in Mario Kart DS, have greatly improved the online multiplayer offering in this game. Unlike past games, Mario Kart Wii supports 12 racers per race and all appear during any mode except Time Trial. The player can also turn off the CPUs when two or more players are present. Gameplay Mario Kart Wii returns the franchise to single driver gameplay, moving away from the approach of its console predecessor, Mario Kart Double Dash!! on the Nintendo GameCube. Like Mario Kart DS, the game contains sixteen new tracks while also bringing back sixteen classic tracks. Also, aerial tricks can be done for a speed boost. The Spin Turn technique has also returned from Mario Kart 64. Racers Like the previous games, the characters are established in different weight classes. Instead of "lightweight", "middleweight", and "heavyweight" the classes are dubbed "Small", "Medium", and "Large". Small characters have great handling but generally horrible speed; Medium characters have all-around stats; and Large characters have top speeds but mediocre handling and acceleration. The result is a well balanced character offering that leaves each character/kart combination with benefits and drawbacks. Default Characters Small Image:Mkwii-babymario.jpg|Baby Mario Image:Mariokartwii.babypeachart.jpg|Baby Peach Image:Estandar L.jpg|Toad Image:Mkwii-koopa.jpg|Koopa Troopa Medium Image:Mario.jpg|Mario Image:Luigi3.jpg|Luigi Image:Peach22.jpg|Peach Image:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Large Image:Wario.jpg|Wario Image:Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi Image:Dkong.jpg|Donkey Kong Image:Bowser.jpg|Bowser Unlockable Characters Small Image:Babyluigi.PNG|Baby Luigi Image:Babydaisykart.PNG|Baby Daisy Image:Toadettewii.PNG|Toadette Image:Drybwii.PNG|Dry Bones Medium Image:DaisyMKWii.PNG|Daisy Image:Birdpmkwii.PNG|Birdo Image:Diddymkwii.PNG|Diddy Kong Image:Jrwii.PNG|Bowser Jr. Large Image:Boowiiking.PNG|King Boo Image:Rosawii.PNG|Rosalina Image:Funkpngmm.PNG|Funky Kong Image:Skelebowwii.PNG|Dry Bowser Miis Miis are unlockable once the special cup on 100cc are beaten (Outfit A only). Their weight varies depending on their height and weight. A second outfit (Outfit B) is unlockable once all Expert Staff Ghosts are unlocked. The sizes of Miis can be adjusted in the Mii Channel, which is pre-downloaded on all Wiis. The taller or broader he or she is, the larger the kart or bike he or she can play with. Unlocking Criteria Vehicles Tournaments on Wi-Fi Tracks ''Mario Kart Wii ''consists of thirty-two tracks total. Sixteen are new and sixteen are retro tracks, being returned from the past Mario Kart titles. Battle Stages Staff Ghosts Normal Staff Ghosts |} Expert Staff Ghost |} World Records |} Items Classic items from previous installments return as well as three new items. *Banana Peel *Bullet Bill *Bob-omb *Fake Item Box *Green Shell *Golden Mushroom *Thunderbolt *Mushroom *Red Shell *Spiny Shell *Star *Mega Mushroom (New) *Triple Green Shell *Triple Mushroom *Triple Red Shell *Blooper *Triple Banana *Thundercloud (New) *POW Block (New) External Links *The Official Mario Kart Wii Website Trivia Category:Games Category:Games on Home Consoles Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Wii